Innocent Prisoners
by The Purple Critic
Summary: Love may come from pity but true love comes from those who don't pity the troubled but share the same experiences. Rated M for future lemons
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I would probably turn it down if it was offered to me

**Summons/Demons talking **

**_Summons/Demon thoughts _**

_Thoughts _

* * *

Minato Namikazi, the fourth hokage was on his way to die and place a burden that just might torture his son for the rest of his life, however on the bright side everyone else would live and hopefully the people might treat his son like a hero.

"Jiraya, I need you to hold Naruto still while i prepare the seal."

"Minato, there has got to be a different way to do this, you don't have to die, you have a son that was just born into this world that needs you, just teach me how to do the seal and I will take your place" pleaded Jiraya.

"We don't have the time, the sealing needs to be done now before anyone else gets killed" said Minato still scribing the kanji's needed for the sealing onto his son's stomach. "Jiraya, the sealing itself takes about 5 minutes, I need you to make sure that everything goes alright, and if you can, find out why Kyuubi is attacking, its been the leaf's guardian for the last millennium and suddenly it decides to attack, something seems wrong, but i can't risk anymore lives with it running around".

Jiraya just turned his head looking to where the leaf's shinobi were stalling the Kyuubi, awaiting for Minato. "It's finished, let's go before anyone else gets hurt."

Quickly Minato and Jiraya bounded off into the direction in which all Konoha's problems were happening.

Minato stopped 100 meters away from the Kyuubi and quickly did a summoning Jutsu and summoned an old friend.

Quickly looking around before pausing and looking at Minato, **"I guess it's time isn't it? The sealing looks proper and I'm guessing I'm needed to stall it?"** assumed Gamabunta.

"I'm sorry Gamabunta, I would leave you out of it if I could but the village is at stake, just think of this as a final request along with looking after my son for me after I'm gone" replied Minato jumping swiftly onto the giant toad.

"Jiraya are you ready?" asked Minato looking over his shoulder.

The only reply Minato had gotten was Jiraya quickly jumping off into the direction of the Kyuubi.

When Jiraya had gotten there he quickly scanned the field looking around for anything helpful or for anything that would provoke the Kyuubi into attacking, the only thing Jiraya had noticed was a figure wearing a spiral mask focusing on a Jutsu, Jiraya just assumed it was an attacking Jutsu meant to harm the Kyuubi before noticing that the Kyuubi was attacking everyone and everything except for that figure.

Jiraya soon realized that the Jutsu wasn't a ninjutsu but it was a genjutsu. "Rasengan!" Jiraya yelled charging at the figure causing him to lose focus to dodge the fatal attack. The figure soon realized that the genjutsu was disrupted over the Kyuubi and Shunshined away making his escape.

Jiraya looked up and saw the Kyuubi's malice had disappeared as it was looking around frightened and noticed the collar around it's neck meaning that Minato had already started the sealing and that it was about to be over very soon.

Jiraya rushed back to Minato fast as he could attempting to reach him in time before the sealing was finished.

Jiraya had arrived just in time to see the sealing finished along with Minato next to Naruto with a blissful expression on his face thinking that he was dying sealing a bloodthirsty demon away forever, saving his village, which seemed to be a fitting way to die for a hokage.

Jiraya though, went over to Minato to see his final moments, not saying anything about the Kyuubi being innocent less causing Minato's final moments to be in turmoil.

"Kushina, I'm coming" murmured Minato before slowly closing his eyes, slipping into what seemed to be a peaceful slumber.

Jiraya had been unsure of what to do, but he knew that Minato needed to be brought back to the village, and Naruto needed to be checked to make sure the seal was properly put on and that the seal wouldn't cause problems for him.

With Minato over his shoulder and Naruto in his arms, Jiraya rushed back to the village in hopes of finding Sarutobi knowing the former hokage would know what to do.

* * *

When Jiraya found Sarutobi, he was standing guard, protecting Konoha's academy, and its students from harm.

"Sarutobi, I need to speak with you" said Jiraya, quickly ushering Sarutobi into a private room, before casting a privacy Jutsu allowing them to speak freely as he also released his henge, showing he had Minato on his shoulder and Naruto in his arms.

"Sarutobi, the Kyuubi has been sealed inside Naruto, Minato's firstborn son" he stated, seeing the relieved expression on the old man's face. "However, during the sealing, we found the the Kyuubi was innocent, but i was too slow to stop it from being sealed, causing Minato to lose his life" he continued "Minato left us with a few requests and directions but it doesn't say much, all he stated was that he requested Naruto's heritage be kept a secret from him until he reaches the age of 16, or becomes strong enough to protect himself against A ranked ninja."

Sarutobi took everything into thought for a moment before asking Jiraya "does anyone know that the Kyuubi is sealed into Naruto besides you, me, and Minato?"

"Yes, just Gamabunta though he was there helping Minato with the sealing, but Minato also requested Gamabunt'a secrecy, so I think we're fine there" replied Jiraya.

Sarutobi contemplated everyone for a moment more before speaking "I will take up my former position as hokage, so we don't have to worry about that, Naruto however may be more difficult, If I keep him then it'll seem suspicious because Minato wanted Naruto's heritage to be kept a secret, so I will be forced to put him into an orphanage for now until I can put him into Ninja Academy unless..." without finishing his sentence he quicken turned to Jiraya and asked "what about you? couldn't you take Naruto with you and leave Konoha for a while?"

"No, with Minato dying and all, I'm going to need some time to clear my head before I take up my position as Naruto's godfather" he replied before releasing the privacy Jutsu, turning and walking out the door, leaving Sarutobi with Naruto.

* * *

Sarutobi trailed he way to the orphanage looking at Naruto thinking something was off, before he soon noticed that Naruto had marks on his face that looked like whiskers. Thinking to himself Sarutobi soon realized that if people saw it, they would make assumptions and soon Naruto would be targeted as if he was the Kyuubi itself.

Unsure of what to do about it, he just hoped for the best before knocking on the door of the orphanage.

"Hello, who is it- Oh, gosh, Sarutobi-sama I apologized I didn't know it was you" corrected the surprised caretaker.

"I have one more for the orphanage, both his parent's died during the final attack" Sarutobi quickly lied.

The caretaker quickly cursing the Kyuubi under her breath just took the bundle out of Sarutobi's hands and assured him that Naruto would be taken care of before closing the door.

Walking away from the orphanage Sarutobi, almost as if talking to himself just said "Naruto, I'm sorry but it's all for the best" shaking his head as he walked away leaving the Naruto at the orphanage as if leaving a newborn child in a den full of wolves.

* * *

A/N: So what did you all think? just a prologue, not really much but i guess it sorta builds up tension for the real thing... Sorta like a teaser, well actually this really is sorta teaser anyways, yes this story is going to be the story replacing "Bonded Kitsunes" and I've decided to leave out the the "Risa" personality and just use "Rika" and yes this will be a harem, which will be decided after the poll on my author's page closes on January 10th or something near that... Anyways, next chapter will be out before... how about February... 15th? that sound good to you all? hope so, anyways good bye for now, and Ja Ne

-The Purple Critic


	2. Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Summon/Demon talk **

**_Summon/Demon thoughts _**

_thoughs_

* * *

Years later a boy could be seen running from a crowd of what was to be of the present Konoha villagers.

"Come back here demon!" yelled a villager running at Naruto with a pitchfork hoping to end the boy.

Naruto had been scared when the first few mobs came after him but after what seemed as if the 100th, he was used to it and just knew he had to get away, and stay calm. Quickly seeing a way to escape, Naruto ran around a corner and hid in a barrel near an alleyway before any of them could see.

Though unluckily for him, there was a few chuunin in the crowd that could sense the boy's chakra and led the crowd straight to him. When the crowd had found him in the barrel, all he had done was cower back and begged them not to hurt him.

"Ha! the demon asks for mercy when he didn't give us any" laughed out one of the villagers then they proceeded to stab the boy with kunai in the arms and other non-vital spots.

The Anbu posted by supposably put there to guard the boy just watched and enjoyed the show. Suddenly one man decided the demon didn't need to be in a human's skin and that's when they broke up the mob less they incur hokage's wraith if he found out they had let the boy die.

"Alright, alright break it up, the boy is under the hokage's protection" said an Anbu.

"Grumbling about magic bewitching the hokage the crowd dispersed. Then Anbu just looked at the boy then disappeared via shunshin.

Bloodied and beaten, Naruto just sat in the alleyway thinking back over what he had done wrong and found nothing.

Finding no reason to stick around, Naruto picked himself up and limped home to his so called 'apartment' which was more of a run down shack in him opinion, but it was a room over his head so he didn't complain.

As he was limping to his apartment he looked to the hokage monument seeing the fourth's face wishing he could be like him someday. Knowing it was never going to be possible, he just kept trudging home.

As Naruto entered his apartment he scanned the room trying to remember where he had placed his medical supplies which seemed to be where the bulk of his money was spent. Lifting the tattered remains of his shirt Naruto looked down at his stomach scanning it for the wounds that would actually need to be dress and could not be instantly taken care of by his insanely fast healing.

He had just wrapped his torso to cover the stab wounds before going to the kitchen in search of food. He quickly searched the pantry and found no food so he simply decided to bed hungry that night.

As Naruto started to his room, he felt a burning sensation rising from his stomach, he just passed it off as hunger pangs and kept moving towards his room until the pain rose even higher making it hard to walk.

He looked up and saw the door to his room. Struggling he reached to the doorknob with one hand and clutched his stomach with the other. Opening the door he started trudging to his bed. Before his could though the darkness enveloped him as he fell to the floor.

* * *

'Drip...'

'Drip...'

'Drip...'

Naruto could hear the eery sounds of water as he got up. Looking down he saw water, and wondered why he wasn't wet although he was just lying down in the water a second ago.

Looking up he saw a cage with bars each one easily 1 foot thick and at least 100 feet tall easily dwarfing him in comparison. In the middle of the cage was a square of metal with a single piece of paper with the word "Seal" on it.

Looking around at the eery sight he walked closer to the cage wondering what was behind it's bars, as he got closer a giant red tail came flying at him trying to go through the gaps in the bars. Before it could reach him though it crashed into what seemed as a invisible barrier.

"W-w-who's there" Naruto stammered out, slowly stepping back.

A low growl emitted from the cage before a giant red fox walked closer to the cage bars allowing it to become visible to Naruto.

"**What a pathetic jailor I seem to have**" noted the fox in a casual voice that dripped with malice.

Naruto unsure of what to do just looked up at the fox and asked "are you going to hurt me like all those other people?"

As Naruto asked the question the fox gained a confused expression, if it could recall as it was being sealed the Hokage had stated that the boy would be a hero for being its jailer.

"**What do you mean by that boy****?**" questioned the fox.

"I don't know, everyone else just hits me and calls me demon" said Naruto in a low depressed voice, barley audible "I just wish I knew what I did wrong..."

"**Come closer boy**" commanded the fox.

"But you'll just hurt me like everyone else" stated Naruto.

The fox saw Naruto's eyes and noticed right away that Naruto had seen things and had been hurt more than enough. "**Kit, I promise on my honer and on my title as the Kyuubi no Kitsune that I will not hurt you**" stated the fox in a less menacing tone "**Just reach your hand into the cage**"

Naruto hesitantly reached his hand into the cage as the fox touched its snout to Naruto's hand.

Suddenly all Naruto's memories were laid bare for the fox to see, recalling every beating, all the name calling, and any other horrid memories for the fox to see.

Jerking its head back suddenly the fox moved back and its tails waved angrily, silently seething. "**And they dare call me a demon!**" mocked Kyuubi.

"It's so sad..." Naruto's voice rung out.

"**What is**" questioned Kyuubi.

"Your kits, and those mean men" replied Naruto as silent tears fell.

"**How much did you see?**" asked Kyuubi.

"I saw those mean men come and kill your kits and I saw another fox your size with 7 tails get killed... and then you attacking the village" replied Naruto.

"**Do you hate me now?**"

"No, not at all" replied Naruto quickly "I probably would of done the same thing if they killed the people most precious to me"

"**Thank you kit**" replied Kyuubi. "**I saw what all those people did to you, if you want, I could make you strong enough to protect your precious people and to protect yourself from all those bad people**" said Kyuubi.

"I'd like that" replied Naruto.

"**Alright, I promise I will turn you into a kami among men, and everyone will see their mistake in tormenting you.**" stated Kyuubi, "**But for now you must sleep kit, and recover your strength, because your training begins tomorrow.**" smirked the Kyuubi thinking of all the things Naruto would be doing.

"**For now, take my gift and rest.**" whispered Kyuubi as its red aura seeped out from the cage and engulfed Naruto with its warmth, lulling Naruto to sleep and healing all his wounds at the same time.

Staring lovingly at Naruto, and with that Kyuubi knew for sure with absolute certainty one thing...

* * *

A/N:

Eh, Cliffhanger sorry but I didn't really know how to end it, anyways to answer some questions

1. I referred to the Kyuubi as "the fox" until the point where Naruto learned some of her memories cause i guessed Naruto seeing the village attacking would hear some random idoit yelling "The Kyuubi's attacking" so i put that that

2. I tried to make sure I never said Kyuubi was a girl and even in those memories with Naruto being 5 years old I'm pretty sure he can't tell the difference between a boy and a girl fox seeing as he's never even seen one outside the Kyuubi

3. The gift was just some Demonic Chakra to give heal him and some other perks which I will explain in the next chapter

4. I'd really enjoy some reviews with a bit of criticism so I could tell what I'm doing wrong cause it's pain in the ass trying to correct myself.

Anyways I've already chosen the pairing which will be FemHaku and FemKyuubi but if u STRONGLY believe someone else should be there to, in a review just put their name and why they should be in this

Reminder: If you'd like to Beta/revise for me Just PM/Review with an MSN **instant** **messenger** E-mail, not normal e-mail in which i could get it to you, I'd rather do it through a live chat then have to wait for someone to e-mail me back and forth. Also remember that this is just a hobby, not my job or anything I actually am required to do, so I'll update whenever but do not attempt to pressure me into updating because I can assure you that the chapter will be horrible

anyways that's all Ja Ne for now

-The Purple Critic


	3. Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Summon/Demon Talk**

_**Summon/Demon Thoughts **_

_Thoughts_

* * *

For most people dream are happy, nightmares are scary and reality is unavoidable, however for Naruto, reality is a nightmare while an everyday thing may be a most cherished dream.

While waking up Naruto just passed of what he thought had happened as a happy dream or that was until he heard Kyuubi's voice, "Kit, you know that wasn't a dream right?"

"AHHH WHAT, HUH? where are you?"

"**I'm under your bed,**" replied Kyuubi sarcastically "**In your head, where else?**"

"I don't know, I thought you were just another villager being mean to me..." replied Naruto, suddenly downcast.

"**Don't worry, with me by your side I'll show you how to deal with them**" replied Kyuubi, in an attempt to comfort Naruto.

"Alright so when does training start?" asked Naruto in a more cheery mood.

"**After you eat, and it better be something healthier than ramen**" replied Kyuubi

"Ano... I don't really have anything else to eat..." said Naruto suddenly with a cold expression.

"**All right then I guess your first lesson starts now, The art of Stealing**" said Kyuubi, with a mischievous tone.

* * *

Outside his apartment, Kyuubi had told him to go to the market district, but to hide in an alleyway.

"**All right Kit, stealing isn't too hard as long as there isn't other Shinobi around**" started the Kyuubi. "**When stealing you have to suppress your Chakra's Physical and Spiritual energy, most seasoned Shinobi only suppress their Physical Chakra making it so their enemy relies on their 6th sense to use as a defense, the reason is mostly because only Demons and Bijuu know how to suppress Spiritual Chakra, and now so will you**" continued Kyuubi. "**For now, I'll only tell you how to suppress your Physical Chakra because there are no Shinobi around and only villagers who aren't trained enough to sense you.**" said Kyuubi wondering if Naruto actually understood a word that was said.

Naruto of course understood the bulk of it. "Alright, so what do I have to do?"

"**Having no training at all you won't be able to suppress it all, but it'll be enough to do the job, now I want you to concentrate in your head and picture a blue ball, then make the ball smaller and smaller until it won't get any smaller**" instructed Kyuubi.

Smirking as Kyuubi felt Naruto's chakra slowly disappearing it said "**Good job, that'll be enough for now, but remember you have to keep your concentration up, now I want you to stick to the shadows as you make your way to that fruit stand over there**" indicating to a nearby stand with a man attempting to advertise his product, "**Just walk by and make sure lots of villagers are near you, when you walk by swipe only 1 fruit but make sure it won't be noticed, so nothing big because most likely you won't be able to hide more than one, then just hold it in your hand on the side not facing the stand then come back here**" instructed Kyuubi before giving the go.

Naruto had been unsure mostly because he hadn't even done anything closely related to what he was about to attempt, but his stomach suddenly growling at him was enough motivation for him.

Walking up along the side of the stalls Naruto picked out a fruit that he would aim for, an apple close to the edge of the stall that would not be noticed easily. Looking around, Naruto found a large plump man making his way to the stand, keeping his head low Naruto made his way to the man standing nearby, but not close enough to be noticed.

When they got to the stand Naruto waiting for the man to reach near the apple before sticking his hand between the man's body and outstretched arm and grabbed an apple and quickly withdrew before anyone had noticed.

Naruto, proud of his achievement started munching on the apple happily making his way back to the alley.

As he was about to finish his apple and step into the alleyway he saw a villager look at him with recognition before suddenly shouting "THE DEMON IS STEALING FOOD, QUICK GET HIM!"

"_Shit_" Naruto thought before quickly running in the other direction before Kyuubi decided to step in.

"**Naruto make your way up the road then take a left, if i recall there's an abandoned library you can hide in, oh and good job on the fruit, the villager didn't know you stole it but probably just assumed you did, seeing as it's not spoiled or nothing.**" commented Kyuubi.

Smiling, Naruto took off weaving through the villagers before anyone could recognize him before finding the building Kyuubi was talking about, Naruto pried one of the boards covering a window shut before squeezing himself in the slot just as the man came running by brandishing a pitchfork.

Taking a look around Naruto found himself looking at hundreds upon thousands of books and scrolls. "**Hehe, I guess my memory really was good**" smirked the Kyuubi "**this library was abandoned during one of my attacks if I can recall, but for now this will be where you'll be staying for the next few weeks, It's close to the market district so you'll be able to get food and supplies and as for the books you'll be studying shinobi techniques out of them.**"

"Ano... I can't read" and so for the new week Kyuubi no Kitsune the lord of the bijuu and king of the underworld was reduced to teaching a 5 year old how to read.

**--Time Skip 2 months--**

By now Naruto had read just about every book in the library after learning how to read within the first 2 days, with Kyuubi constantly correcting any confusion he may of had, Naruto quickly took to reading enjoying it in every sense. After reading all the books he had started to do the chakra control practices along with some low level Jutsu he found from a large scroll with hundreds of Jutsu recorded. Kyuubi had recommended that Naruto learn some sealing techniques to lighten the load if they needed to travel. By the end of the 2 months Naruto had gained enough power to be ranked Genin by Konoha's standards by learning from the books, while Kyuubi had taught him about stealth and stealing while putting him on a training regimen to build his body for the strain the techniques would put on it though Naruto was uncooperative at first .

**--Flashback--**

"**Naruto, you're going to have to build some muscle mass or you'll never last using the techniques I'll be trying to teach you**" said Kyuubi from Naruto's mindscape.

"But why? couldn't you just use some demon magic to make my body stronger?" asked Naruto.

"**Yes but then you wouldn't learn discipline**"

"I have plenty of discipline though!" yelled Naruto "can't we just learn another Jutsu instead?"

"**Alright, just draw these symbols on your wrists and ankles then we'll start**" replied Kyuubi, faking defeat.

After Naruto had drew the symbols, suddenly a red aura appeared around each symbol then a sudden increase in weight on each limb made Naruto crash to the ground.

"HEY! what was that for?" questioned Naruto angrily.

"**To get you to start building muscle mass**" replied a smirking Kyuubi.

"I refuse" but as soon as the words left his lips the weights doubled making Naruto leave a small crater on the ground.

"**Did I mention I could control these weights**?" said Kyuubi in a nonchalant tone, then reducing the weights to a bearable amount Kyuubi instructed Naruto to do 20 laps around Konoha before coming back to this same spot to do 100 push ups, 200 sit ups, and 100 chin ups.

Naruto knew not to argue with the Kyuubi, so he started running but not before silently flipping Kyuubi the bird, then suddenly fell face forward as the weights tripled leaving a crater in the ground the shape of Naruto's face"

**--End Flashback--**

After that Naruto decided never to question Kyuubi ever again.

"**Kit, we're going to have to leave Konoha for a while.**"

"What?!? why is that Kyuubi-sensei?" asked Naruto surprised that his sensei would suggest such a thing.

"**Because right now you have the enough knowledge and power to be a Genin, which is a good thing for most people, but you're a Jinchuriki therefore you have to have enough power to be a low Jounin at least so you don't die if people come after you.**" replied Kyuubi. "**Besides, I'll be teaching you more from now on and some of the things I teach you are pretty big and flashy and will catch unwanted attention here.**"

After Kyuubi's explanation Naruto went back to his apartment to seal everything they needed for the trip onto a sealing tattoo Kyuubi insisted on placing on his arm for connivence.

"Kyuubi-sensei, how are we going to get out of this village? Ojji-san won't let me leave this village" said Naruto.

"**Simple, we're going to place a demon illusion to make it seem like you are here for the time that we're gone**" replied Kyuubi making 'being gone for several years' seem like a trifle matter.

"Are you sure an illusion can last that long?"

"**Are you questioning a 'Demon' illusion?**" inquired Kyuubi with a threatening tone.

"O-of course not K-Kyuubi-sensei" replied Naruto, fearing another face shaped crater.

* * *

Later at Naruto's apartment after 3 hours of preparation Naruto finished all of Kyuubi's instructions on making the seal for the demonic illusion.

"**Alright, this may sting a bit, but we have to use demonic chakra to make the illusion but at this point it will be harmful to your body**" said Kyuubi as the fox sent a tails worth of chakra into Naruto's hands which were currently touching a giant seal on the floor of his apartment.

'_Ah Fuck_' thought Naruto remember 'a bit' always meant 'enough to make you cry for mercy' then suddenly screamed as the red chakra went through him.

After all the chakra had been placed into the seal, Naruto took back his sizzling hands full of burn marks.

"Now what?" asked Naruto.

"**Just tap the seal in all 4 corners then touch the middle**" replied Kyuubi.

Following Kyuubi's instructions he did as he was told as the seal started glowing. In a flash of light Naruto was temporarily blinded, as his vision came back Naruto was face to face with a perfect replica, poking and prodding the replica, before the replica shouted "Hey! what gives, stop poking me."

Naruto was shocked, but satisfied it hold up under close scrutiny so he picked up his sealing scrolls and backpack before heading to the gates.

* * *

"**Naruto you should probably say goodbye to Sarutobi-san, this is the last time you'll be here for a while you know**" commented Kyuubi as Naruto looked back.

"No, it's fine he may suspect something, anyways I'll be back someday right?"

"**Of course, but still a few years is a lot for a mortal like you**" replied Kyuubi

Naruto just remained silent as he turned around and headed towards the gate sneaking by the Chunnin guards with practiced ease before starting his Journey.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this isn't some of my best work, but with school starting back up I decided to get a chapter in before things got just a reminder even though everyone knows Kyuubi is going to be a girl, if i referred to her as "her" or "him" at any point, just disregard that and think of the word as "it" because Naruto isn't suppose to know yet. Also I decided to put sort of a crossover in this story with "Pokegirl" well just one thing really, and you'll all know what that is pretty soon if you choose option #2 on the poll oh reminds me...

**IMPORTANT: There is a poll on my page deciding the fate of the next chapter, swing by and vote, after at least 10 votes then i'll start the next chapter**

Anyways as for the whole adding a girl thing, I decided just to add an OC character making Naruto's final harem 3 people, but thanks for the suggestions

-The Purple Critic

P.S. Still accepting offers to help write the story

Review

l  
l  
V


	4. Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Demon/Summon Talk**

**_Demon/Summon Thoughts _**

_Thoughts_

* * *

Over the years Naruto had found 1 other person he could add to his very small list of precious people, which included Reina Satsumi the Kyuubi which he soon learned was a female, Haku Momochi, and Hiruzen Sarutobi so far that was it, 3 people he would risk everything for.

Naruto had also found a way to released Reina to the outside world, along with claiming her and Haku as his mates effectively making Haku a kitsune hanyou, he had also absorbed 8 of Reina's 9 tails which combined with his own chakra made him the equivalent of a 11 tailed Bijuu though he was only called Kyuubi seeing as Reina passed on her title and 9 was as high as it was meant to be.

Naruto, as suggested by Reina had also put several seals on himself all in the form of a simple necklace that consisted of a holy cross carved from pure chakra crystals held on a leather thong that with added seals made it impossible to remove, the necklace itself was no big deal but to combine every seal he had on it without them clashing and turning Naruto into a crater was quite a feat he had placed gravity seals, chakra storing seals, chakra restraints, and many illusions making it so he would look like a matured version of the Naruto that left 3 years ago instead of the silver haired, red eyed, pale skinned kitsune he was. Most might think he had fox ears and tails, however only full kitsunes had tails and ears, being of human origins he simply had his own features changed instead of adding any features.

The changes he had may have seemed minuscule but they were drastic enough that many enemy shinobi had thought he was someone else altogether from his blond haired former form. Reina found it humorous and suggested he make an alias for his true form so he wouldn't have to be in constant danger. Reina had suggested Ren Akashiya, though when Naruto asked why she simply told him it was her former mate's name and found it fitting that her current mate should inherit the name, seeing as it could strike fear in the eyes of many demons, though unknown to most humans.

* * *

Now, walking down a road, you could see the same blonde haired 8 year old boy holding a blue fox in his arms, along with a red fox curled around his neck without a care in the world looking nothing like what a king of demons should look like.

"_Naruto-kun, are we almost there_?" asked the blue fox in his arms through a mental link.

"_No, we should be there in about another half hour though, try and sleep a bit Haku-chan, I'll wake you up when we get there_" replied the blonde.

Looking down at the azure vixen and remembering back, Haku had met up with Naruto in the mist over two and a half years ago when Reina, had insisted they go somewhere far away from the leaf during training.

--Flashback--

Naruto was walking down a bridge towards the village hidden in the mist when he noticed a person on the side of the bridge wrapped in a blanket, shivering.

As soon as he noticed the Kyuubi soon spoke up inside Naruto's head, "**Naruto, that girl ahead of you has the same scent as someone from the Momochi clan, they're a clan full of Hyouton users, I think she may be the last one, from what I've last heard the Mist village was eradicating all the people with known Kekkei Genkais**"

Naruto thought about it and hesitated for a moment before walking up to the girl wrapped in the bundle.

"Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?"

The girl just cowered back expecting a blow or a strike, Naruto himself had noticed the look she had, it was similar to the one he had himself only a few months back.

"Hey, hey it's alright I'm not going to hurt you" said Naruto holding out his hand knowing not to do anything sudden, less making her panic or run away.

When she looked up, Naruto could tell that she looked just a bit younger than he was.

"I-I'm Ha-Haku Mo-Momochi" she replied through chattering teeth.

"Where are your parents?" asked Naruto looking around for anyone nearby.

The girl just looked up at him before breaking out in tears. Naruto didn't know anything about her besides her name, but soon found himself on his knees with his arms around here rubbing her back whispering sweet nothings into her ear hoping to calm her down.

When she had finally stop crying she looked up at Naruto giving him his first clear look at her face. She had black unkept hair trailing down her face, with stunning icy blue eyes, her lips were pink and puckered giving him a look of dismay.

"Mommy's gone" spoke Haku softly as her gaze drifted down to the ground.

"What about your dad?" asked Naruto in a quiet voice, not wanting to alarm the young girl any farther.

As soon as he finished the word 'dad' a look of dejection flashed across her face.

"**Something bad probably occurred with her father**" commented the Kyuubi.

Seeing the reasoning Naruto asked "Is there anyone you can go to?"

Keeping her gaze on the ground Haku just shook her head softly.

"_Kyuubi-sensei, can she come with us?_" asked Naruto through the mental link.

"**I don't see a problem with that, as long as she isn't a hindrance**" replied the Kyuubi then paused before adding "**but you're potty training her.**"

--End Flashback--

Ever since then, Naruto had formed an impervious bond and never once regretted his decision.

Noticing the village gates appearing in the horizon he woke Haku and Reina, "wake up himes" cooed Naruto softly while petting both their heads.

"**Are we there already?**" Reina asked with sleep still in her voice, while as Haku just nuzzled closer to Naruto's chest purring softly.

"Yes, our trip is over as it seems and you both need to be in a human form to be able to apply for citizenship, how else would you be able to come on missions with me?" answered Naruto with a matter-of-fact tone.

"**Alright, alright I'm up**" jumping off Naruto's shoulders the crimson fox gracefully landed on the ground without a sound then in a puff of smoke was suddenly replaced by a goddess with copper hair that trailed down her back, she was 5'4 and was wearing a red kimono with black vines decorating the sides, though her skin was pale, being as a trait of kitsunes, and she had modest C cup breasts that were perky as they got without bindings.

"You too, Haku" Naruto said turning his attention to Haku after marveling in the goddess that was his mate. Haku though seemed more reluctant to leave the comfort of Naruto arms. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Naruto's trickster side came out. Slowly turning Haku in his arms till her belly was exposed he started tickling her stomach.

Laughing hard, Haku found it almost impossible to get away and had to endure it till Naruto finished. As soon as he finished, Haku jumped out of his arms fast as her fox form could manage. Letting out a small growl then pouting "that was mean, Naru-kun" she said cutely, before being covered in a puff of smoke as well. Her human form was most simplistic than Reina's but still beautiful in every way, she had black hair trailing down to her shoulders but had it held up in a bun with a special senbon Naruto had made for her, she stood at 5'2 wearing a white kimono with blue trimmings and snowflake designs trailing down the edges, hiding a humble B cup pair of breasts.

Both of the stunning women walked up to Naruto and wrapped themselves around both his arms before Reina tilted her head up to Naruto's ear and whispered in a raunchy voice.

"**So, Naruto, are you going to be coming home to Konoha as Naruto Uzumaki, or _Ren Akashiya_****?**"

* * *

A/N: Sorry bout the wait, school's starting to get out of the transition phase and it's getting harder again, so homework combined with slight writers block is a real bitch. Anyways I do want to clear some points

1. Naruto is part demon along with Haku by the mate mark, and Reina is a full demon of course, so even though they're 8 (besides Reina) they are quite mature.

2. This is not a crossover I just decided to borrow some ideas from other Manga such as Rosario + Vampire for the sealing necklace and later on a bit of pokegirl.

3. I read A LOT of fanfiction daily so sometimes I might use ideas from other stories and use it without knowing it, if I do so then please let me know and I will fix/give credit where it's due.

4. I'm going to make Naruto humble and not an obnoxious character even though I am going to make him godly cause when u have at least 8 tails of Kyuubi's powers, It's a 'for sure'

Anyways I suck with descriptions so at the end if you found that sad, I will agree with you. The next chapter will probably be Naruto getting settled back into Konoha without anyone knowing he's been gone and If anyone could recommend a site with some Ninjutsu's on it that would be nice also anyone that would help me write a battle scene would be even nicer. Anyways that's all for now and sorry for the lateness

Ja Ne

-The Purple Critic


	5. Settling

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form

**Demon/Summon talk **

**_Demon/Summon thoughts _**

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Papers please," said the Chuunins behind the stand.

"Sorry, we're here applying for citizenship after our home was raided in the wave" replied a black haired woman standing alongside a red haired beauty holding a yellow fox in her arms.

"Oh right, fill out there forums then bring them to the Hokage's office building, it's the giant building with the kanji for 'Fire' on it, you can't miss it" explained the Chuunin.

Walking off Reina commented "**Wow, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be**".

"_That's because last time you came here, instead of going through the gate you tried to bust it down" _said Naruto, causing her to blush.

"**Hey, when you were as mad as I was you forget how gates and doors were suppose to work**" she replied in defense. "**So where are we heading?**"

"I suppose we should go to the apartment I was supposably living in for the last 3 years and get some memories or at least find out what we missed out on" answered Naruto sourly, thinking of all the things the people would of done to his replacement if it hadn't been totally indestructible.

Naruto had been thinking earlier and remembered everything the villagers had done to him and pitied his replacement, or that was until Reina had told him that it was only an illusion that was strong enough to make people feel things and was coordinated enough so that if someone punched it or cut it, it would show. He also remembered Reina saying "**HAHAHAHA you've experienced the things they've done to you firsthand and you think a clone would stand up to any of that?**" though Reina hadn't meant to put it quite that way it still resulted in Naruto sulking for an hour straight with Reina saying sorry every constant second.

Arriving at the apartment the trio couldn't help but shake their heads at the amount of graffiti that lined the outside walls. "**They'll get what's coming to them**" commented Reina.

"I guess so, but I still don't enjoy seeing my "home" trashed," said Naruto walking into the trashed building changing back into his sealed form.

Quickly finding the rug where they had hidden the seal they uncovered it and prepared it for Naruto so that he could receive the memories.

"You do know that most of this will likely be horrendous" said Haku, slightly worried.

"No matter, I really do need to know who I can and cannot trust," replied Naruto dead set on finishing the preparations. Finishing he said "stand back so you don't accidently receive the memories,"

Standing in the middle of the circle he cut his thumb then wrote 'receive' on his arm and the kanji 'send' on the seal in blood then stood up and quickly send a burst of chakra though the kanji on the seal.

In a sudden flash Reina and Haku saw Naruto being pulled off the ground then promptly dropped back down, making Reina rush over to catch him.

Haku and Reina both looked really worried when Naruto started clutching his head and screaming. Both of them just had no clue what was going on until Naruto had grunted out "phantom... pain" before promptly screaming again. Reina understood and just held onto him knowing there was nothing she could do, Haku saw what Reina had done and mimicked her just holding him hoping the screaming would stop soon.

Naruto had finally come back to awareness and found himself under Reina and Haku. "Ugh what happen?" he asked shaking his head attempting to clear it before both ladies covered him with kisses.

"You were screaming for hours!" Haku told him with tear streaming down her eyes, the same with Reina's.

"Sorry, 3 years worth of beatings and pain tends to be a bit much when experienced in one day," he explained rubbing both their backs soothingly trying to stop the tears.

"**So... what did you see****?**" asked Reina in a mousy voice.

"Nothing I didn't expect" he said disheartened "just Jiji-san and Ichiraku's being nice to me as I remembered and the expected beatings that would come."

"So what now?" asked Haku.

"I suppose it's time I asked Jiji-san to be enrolled in the Ninja academy."

"**Do we have to be enrolled to?**" asked Reina this time.

"Do you want to be on the same team as me while we do missions? or would you rather both be in fox form and I take you around like the Inuzuka clan does"

Both shuddered at the thought.

"**We'll enroll**/We'll enroll" they responded simultaneously.

"Great then it's settled, to the hokage's tower" he said picking them both off the ground while standing up then walked out the door.

At the tower they had experienced a minor complication when the secretary had denied them access to the hokage's office.

"What do you mean we can't go in?" asked Naruto timidly acting as his illusion would have.

"It means we don't want demons or demon lovers coming near the hokage" sneered the woman behind the desk as the hokage walked around the corner.

"Oh Naruto, what are you doing here and who are your friends?" asked the hokage.

"I was just about to let them in." lied the secretary.

"Of course, Naruto you and your friends should come into my office," he said leading the way, while Haku had been flabbergasted at the display while Naruto and Reina had been indifferent having experienced this kind of thing before weather first hand or thought memories.

Inside his office Sarutobi sat down behind his desk before asking "so Naruto, what would you like to discuss?"

"We would all like to enroll in the Ninja academy"

* * *

A/N

Sorry bout the late update anyways schools been a bummer lately and I sorta only got 3 reviews for the last chapter which is slightly depressing... makes me think no one wants me to keep writing or everything I write sucks horribly anyways i'll start working on the next chapter after I'm done being depressed... or if someone would review oh and as for everything I said about the pairings **disregard that all **I had so many ideas about different pairings I don't know who to put in so you'll just have to find out when I do.

-The Purple Critic


	6. Enrolling

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form (btw does anyone actually know why we need to put this here? not like those Anime making nerds look at this site)

**Demon/Summon talk **

**_Demon/Summon thoughts _**

_Thoughts_

* * *

The Hokage had been trying to get Naruto to consider joining the academy for a while now but all attempts had been in vain for Naruto had made sure while making the illusion that it wouldn't accept any proposals that had anything to do with ninja practices until he got back.

"Why the sudden change?" asked Sarutobi.

"I didn't want to be a ninja at first, but after talking to my two friends here, they convinced me that becoming a shinobi would help me protect those precious to me," said Naruto while indicating to the two ladies standing by his sides.

"Oh reminds me, would you like to introduce me to those two?" asked Sarutobi wondering about the two who wasn't corrupted by the rumors of the Kyuubi.

"Oh of course, my bad" Naruto said, letting a bit of his mask slip "this is Reina Satsumi" he said while gesturing towards her.

"**Nice to meet you Hokage-sama**," she said while suppressing the urge to laugh at the irony.

"And this is Haku Momochi," he said indicating to his other side.

"A pleasure to meet you Hokage-sama," she said coldly not showing any emotion.

Sarutobi had not been sure of the two after seeing their introductions, if he could recall he could remember that the Momochi clan was suppose to be from the mist, which is no where near the leaf and he could remember the name Satsumi from somewhere but he couldn't remember where apparently.

"Ah well nice to meet you all, I will have your forms filled out and you can start tomorrow at the academy" he said while pulling out some papers from his desk. "I just need your guardians to sign these forms."

Suddenly all the children looked sheepish or depressed, "Sorry Jiji-san but we don't really have any parents..." trailed off Naruto.

"Oh um, just sign these then yourselves," he said trying to hide his embarrassment.

They then all stepped up to the desk to sign the papers however when it was Reina's turn she started writing 'Kyuubi' only to stop on the 'K' and changed it to look like an 'R' and write 'Reina Satsumi' instead which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"_Force of habit,_" she replied mentally.

Naruto just nodded before turning to the hokage. "Is this all then?" the Sarutobi just nodded. "We'll take our leave then," Naruto said before turning and walking out the door quickly followed by Haku and Reina.

"Ah I need to retire soon..." said Sarutobi to particularly no one while thinking of Naruto's new friends.

Looking around he then reached under his desk and felt around for a latch which he pulled revealing a secret compartment, pulling out an orange book and summoning some shadow clones he started giggling.

* * *

--The next day--

At the academy the school had been in an uproar as the new children start coming for their first year.

"Do you think they'll teach us super cool awesome jutsus?" asked Kiba enthusiastically.

"Probably not," replied the ever stoic Aburame.

"What do you think, Hinata?" asked Kiba, ignoring Shino.

"U-um t-that would b-be g-great if w-we did," she said barely managing to make the sentence recognizable.

Soon a rumbling nose was heard over the bickering as two pink and yellow blurs dashed through the door and over to an empty seat near the Uchiha boy.

"HE'S MINE INO PIG" screamed the pink banshee.

"SCOOT OVER BILLBOARD BROW" screamed the equally loud blonde banshee.

All of it happened for about 3 more seconds before the Uchiha calmly said "Shut up, you're both annoying me," before moving to the opposite side of the classroom to sit.

A few minutes later a chuunin came in the room and started his introduction which quickly quieted down the classroom, clearing his throat he began, "This is the Shinobi Academy where we will all do our best to make sure you all become successful and great ninja, my name is Iruka Umino, but you will call me Iruka-Sensei and I will be your main teacher, any questions?"

Seeing no hands being raised he began, "Alright our first lesson will be in Konoha's history starting with the Shodai hokage."

Suddenly an abrupt knocking caught his attention.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened and suddenly Naruto walked in followed by Reina and Haku.

"Uh sorry if we're late, here are our papers," Naruto said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh of course, we just started just take your seats."

The trio walked up and sat down in three empty seats at the back of he classroom ignoring all the drooling boys and girls. Which didn't go unnoticed by the ever vigilant teacher.

"This is going to be a long day..." he muttered to himself, before catching a smirk on the trio's faces.

* * *

A/N:

Well this is a somewhat early update... It's been a few snow days over here so I had some extra time to put in a filler chapter, hope you all enjoyed it and if you are all still wondering, I'm still not sure about the Pairings, but the ones right now that are secure are

In

1. Kyuubi

2. Haku

3. Yugito

Out

1. Sakura

2. Ino

3. Hinata

4. Hanabi

5. Tenten (will put random fling/lemon if i feel like it)

And so far that's all i know for sure, anyways if you're all wondering about that lemon I plan on putting it near the Chuunin exams because if you all haven't noticed right now they just entered the Academy and if you've kept up with the numbers they're all still 8 years old besides Reina, which is somewhat pedophileish xD So hopefully the academy will take 5 years making them 13 and then the chuunin exams will come up and they'll all be 14 which means perfectly hormonal teenagers, Perfect setup if I so say so myself.

Oh and one big thanks to all the nice reviews that people were nice enough to put, which was sorta why I put up this chapter... *hint* *hint*

-The Purple Critic


	7. Payback

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form

**Demon/Summon Talk **

**_Demon/Summon Thoughts _**

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Why would you say that Iruka-Sensei?" asked Naruto not realizing Iruka had not meant for anyone to hear that.

A sharp jab to the ribs suddenly sparked his attention, "Tone down the senses Naru-kun," Haku whispered.

Naruto had developed a habit of sorts to channel chakra into his body to enhance his senses and some muscles to the point that it was passive and he didn't pay much attention or event noticed the chakra loss at all. Realizing his mistake he quickly withdrew the chakra much to his displeasure of losing his enhanced senses.

"What do you mean Naruto?" asked Iruka, unaware of what Naruto was referring to, for obviously a genin shouldn't be able to hear across a classroom.

"Gomen Iruka-Sensei, I thought I had heard you say something, but obviously it was just my imagination," he said scratching the back of his head making sure to mask his personality, "Silly me".

"Going on... let's all start by introducing ourselves by stating our likes and dislikes and also dreams for the future, My name is Iruka Umino, I like teaching and I dislike people who crush other peoples dreams and my goal for the future is to marry my girlfriend Anko Mitarashi."

After talking Iruka then gestured to a student to start.

Standing up he started, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like the Sharingan and tomatoes, I dislike fangirls, and my goal is to become better than my brother Itachi Uchiha," he said, finishing and sighing as he sat back down.

The next in line stood up and started, "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like-" pausing half sentence to giggle and look at Sasuke she continued, "My dislikes are-" pausing to glare at Ino then continuing she said, "And my goals for the future are-" giggling one more time and looking at Sasuke, Iruka had decided it was enough.

"Why don't you sit down Sakura and let the next person go?" pointing to Reina as he spoke.

Sighing as she stood up she began, "**My name is Reina Satsumi, my likes are foxes, Naru-kun, Haku-chan, and the color red, my dislikes are betrayal and perverts except for one**" she commented looking over at Naruto causing him to blush continuing she said, "**And my goals for the future are to get revenge on a certain group and one other person along with marrying the man of my dreams**," sitting back down after being finishing her turn she beckoned for Naruto to begin.

Making sure to keep his mask up, he began, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are Ramen, pulling pranks, foxes, and also Reina-chan and Haku-chan, my dislikes are those who believe they can be strong without working hard, and my goals for the future are to marry the _girls _of my dream," sitting down and ignoring the stares from people that noticed he said girls as plural he nudged Haku to tell her to start.

Standing up after a slight sigh she said, "My name is Haku Momochi, my likes are Ice, flowers, Naruto-kun and Reina-chan, my dislikes are the bloodline purges of the mist-" as she said that, it caused Iruka to arch his eyebrow seeing as civilians in Konoha shouldn't even know about that, tuning back into her talking he heard her finish, "And finally my goals for the future are to get rid of the bloodline purges of the mist and to marry the man of my dreams."

After the next student started, Naruto had realized that after going he wouldn't be expected to go again or participate in anything else for that matter as seeing introductions would take up the rest of the day because of the sheer quantity of students.

"Reina-chan, Haku-chan?" he said, causing both to turn their heads, "Do you mind waking me up when the bell rings? I feel like taking a nap," after seeing both of them nod, he quickly replaced himself with a kage-bushin and changed into his fox form, curling into Reina lap.

Reina however had to suppress a moan, seeing as Naruto was only 8 years old physically and she was over 1000 years old, and however innocent he may be, she was not, and feeling the small foxes head try and get deeper into a place that hadn't been... 'used' in a while had aroused her deeply, suppressing another moan she quickly told him to stop moving and just hold still, grateful that he had cut of the enhanced senses and couldn't smell her arousal.

Haku, being a few years older than Naruto was a bit less innocent and after catching a glance at what had happen, glared at Reina in jealousy.

Reina had caught her looking and just stuck her tongue out in victory, before Haku had mouthed one word, "Payback". Shuddering she went back to stroking Naruto's fur and enjoying it as long as she could before Haku could enact her 'Payback'.

* * *

Hours later Naruto awoke the sounds of a bell ringing and Reina shaking him slowly. "Such a good dream too..." he commented making Reina and Haku chuckle at his antics.

"**Sorry we had to wake you, but if you'd like when we get back to the apartment we can all go to sleep**," knowing Naruto loved to curl up with people when he slept she knew he wouldn't turn it down.

"Sounds great, just let me change back," dispelling his clone and changing back to his human form as he spoke.

Soon after, the three walked out of the classroom and started the trek back to his apartment, when suddenly Reina yelped.

"What's wrong Reina-chan?" asked Naruto, Unaware of what had happened, but at this moment Haku had decided to enact her little 'Payback scheme'. Haku had created two ice rods out of the moisture in the air and placed them both into Reina's holes making sure to freeze her undergarments to make it impossible for her to remove them without making Naruto aware.

"**U-uh n-nothing I'm p-perfectly fine**," she said trying to cover up the moans as sneezes and coughing, while Haku who had manipulated the icicles to pump in and out of her slowly, simply smirked.

Naruto of course had saw movement and the smirk, but couldn't really tell what had happen so he just assumed Reina had teased Haku and Haku had decided on getting even, although he had only thought Haku had stolen Reina's undergarments or something of that sort, nothing even remotely close to what was really happening.

"So what do you think of our first day at school?" asked Naruto, hoping to spark a conversation.

"Oh I thought it was great, if not a bit boring what do you think _Reina-chan_?" smirking as she mentioned her name.

"**I-It w-w-was-**" not even finishing her sentence she disappeared in a flash in the apartment's general direction.

"What do you think had gotten into her?" asked Naruto puzzled as to why Reina couldn't answer a simple question.

"Well I think I may have gotten an ideas as to what has gotten _into_ her" she said, smirking evilly.

"Of course..." he said walking back to his apartment was Haku in tow, looking forward to curling up with both his himes and sleeping the day away.

* * *

A/N:

Ok so remember this is Rated "M" for a reason and because I'm not going to be putting in a lemon for a while as i develop the plot i decided to put in a bit of citrus as some might put and the fact that I just read a story with lemons... hehe talk about inspiration. So I just put a bit of Innocent Citrus in for your enjoyment, If you were offended then go ahead and complain and I will probably reply with my opinions and thoughts. Anyways **I'll be putting a pole on my authors page on weather to include the 5 year academy thing or just time skip it **seeing as some might want it and some don't and I plan to listen to the majority vote

-The Purple Critic


	8. Sensei

Disclaimer: Yep, I don't own it, so why do you care?

**Demon/summon talk **

**_Demon/summon thoughts _**

_thoughts_

* * *

--Timeskip 5 years--

Shortly after Naruto's enrollment, the council had decided the academy was too easy, and made it overall harder for the generation's students to pass, when inquired by the hokage about Naruto's involvement they merely passed it off as a coincidence.

Naruto, was never a normal student, so as the council's efforts were in vain, he simply came to a conclusion that they were just hurting themselves.

Reina had woken first, as by habit and noticed the time on the clock, staring at it for a while something finally clicked.

"**Naruto?**" asked Reina sleepily.

"...Yes?" came his reply.

"**Aren't we suppose to get up early and take the shinobi graduate exams today?**" she said causing his eyes to burst wide open.

In sudden realization he dashed off, though not before he called behind his shoulder, "Mind waking up Haku for me?" then proceeded to jump into the bathroom to start his morning rituals leaving Reina and Haku to themselves.

Reina, smiling went over to Haku's prone form and thought of a way to wake her up. "**Considering graduation and all... I suppose she deserves a pleasant wake up call," **she said to no one in particular.

Walking over to Haku, she straddled her waist while leaning over and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "**Wake up Haku-chan**" she said, getting the envisioned response of wanting more. Delving back in, she licked her lower lip before sucking on it softly getting a small moan.

Opening her eyes she gave a small giggle, "You know I think I enjoyed it more when Naruto did it," she said getting a look of annoyance from Reina.

Naruto recently had his mind catch up to his body causing him show Reina and Haku more physical love, though he drew the line at some point telling them both it was better to wait until they were of legal age.

"**Well I did too, but it didn't happen today to me either, so tough luck.**" she said with a small pout.

Getting up slowly Haku asked, "So why didn't Naruto wake me up anyways?" looking around as she spoke.

"**He jumped in the shower when he realized that he was going to be late for the gennin exams,**" she said, getting a similar response from Haku, as she looked at the time before jumping straight out of the bed towards the currently in-use bathroom.

Naruto had suddenly opened the door, clad in only a towel covering his waist. Haku paused right outside the doorframe looking behind her at Naruto's retreating form, "Enjoying the view?" a voice said, bring her back into reality.

"Why, yes, yes indeed," she said with a small giggle, before looking back at the clock one more time. "Damn," she muttered as she dashed into the bathroom, rushing fast as she could hoping to catch Naruto still getting dressed.

Reina had just watched in amusement as she, being over 1000's of years old learned a trick to simply burn the grime and fowl layers off, covering the outside skin making it far more efficient than bathing, though she still enjoyed the feeling of one.

Knowing today was the graduations, Naruto ditched his usual emotional mask he always held up. Walking over to his dresser he picked up his orange outfit and burned it accordingly with a small fire jutsu before grabbing some real shinobi garments, he had a red and black form fitting T-shirt and some black pants along with red arm and shin guards and some black boots.

Reina had turned to look at Naruto before swiftly turning away with a bright red blush on her face. Seeing her face Naruto knew he had chosen his clothes appropriately.

After getting dressed Naruto and Reina walked into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast to eat before leaving.

Grabbing some quick melon bread from the pantry they munched on it in silence waiting for Haku to finish.

Halfway done with their bread they found haku clad in her shinobi gear from the waist up as she was hopping around on one foot attempting to get her pants on.

With a small blush Naruto went over and offered her a hand to steady her as she finished pulling her pants up.

Going over to the pantry and pulling out another loaf of melon bread and tossing it to Haku he asked, "Alright, so everyone ready?"

Getting only nods as their mouths were still stuffed they walked out the door, activating the traps on their apartment as they walked.

* * *

--Shinobi Academy--

At the school Naruto had walked into class right as the bell rung with Haku and Reina both on either sides of him as usual.

The trio got to their seats as they ignored the excited banter about the upcoming tests.

"Alright class today we will be testing for our future gennin, we will begin shortly after I call your names," shortly after he began calling out students names alphabetically.

"So how do you expect us all to be on one team?" asked Haku, ignoring the ongoing tests.

"With a brush and some ink," he replied, watching the tests for any potential allies/threats.

A while later it had been their turns and as instructed by Naruto, they performed the necessary jutsu and accuracy tests which ended up in them taking the top 3 spots as a 3 way tie ending up with all three of them becoming rookie of the year.

As the test ended and the students all came back into the classroom Iruka went up to the head of the class and began speaking.

"To those who did not pass, remember never to give up, there will always be another chance, as for those who did, always remember, the shinobi world isn't a pleasant one as you will be ordered to do things you would never even think to do, but always remember that you are doing it for your village and for the safety of those you hold dear. Thank you all for the great year and may the will of fire burn greatly within you all," he finished getting a loud cheer as the students all ran off to show their parents their newly acquired head bands.

Naruto however had other matters to attend to. "Haku, Reina I'll be back shortly you should all go enjoy yourselves and celebrate," he said with a smile before he promptly disappeared.

Both girls looked at each other before forming a smirk and promptly disappearing as well.

* * *

--Hokage's Tower--

At the Hokage's tower Naruto had snuck into Sarutobi's office and started going through the exam reports looking for 3 in particular being his own, Reina's, and Haku's. Finding them 5 minutes later he went to find the team rosters which happened to be on the hokage's desk awaiting his return.

_"Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Ebisu, Damn, just my luck" _he thought to himself as he looked around for other potential jounin sensei.

Finding none, he decided the best course of action, which simply was to close his eyes and write them down on a random one.

Keeping his eyes shut so it would be a surprised to even him, he left making sure everything was as he found it.

* * *

--With Sarutobi--

"Ah Jiraya, so this is why I was called to the gates," Sarutobi said with mild surprise.

"Well the times could be better, but I guess I'm back, so how has my godson been?" he asked curiously.

Sarutobi knew Jiraya could tell a lie, so as he was basically forced to tell the truth Jiraya began fuming.

"WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME? MY GODSON WENT THROUGH ALL OF THAT?!?!?" he screamed.

"Well the council-"

"Fuck them, YOU are the hokage, do something about it" interrupted Jiraya.

"Well he should be graduating the academy right now so-"

"He what?" asked Jiraya, once again interrupting.

"As I was saying," he said, eyeing Jiraya "Naruto has just graduated the academy with remarkable grades on the final exam so I may add."

"I'm going to be his Jounin sensei" he said.

"I'll look it up with the council," came Sarutobi's reply.

"It was a fact, not a request," said Jiraya, his voice never faltering once.

"You know you'll have to also take his two teammates," said Sarutobi, hoping to dissuade Jiraya's rash actions.

"Of course, as long as I get him" came Jiraya's reply.

"Very well, I will see you at a later time," said Sarutobi, as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

--The next day--

"We will be calling out squads teams then announcing their assigned jounin" explained Iruka, as he began.

Naruto, Reina, and Haku couldn't care less about the teams as they knew Naruto had handled it, but were a bit antsy about their jounin as Naruto had explained how he chose their jounin sensei.

Tuning in as they heard their names Iruka said, "Naruto Uzumaki, Reina Satsumi, Haku Momochi will be under Jiraya of the Sannin," he said, eliciting a jealous glare from the majority of the students in from room weather it be from the most strongest students being in once group, or how Naruto had all the beautiful women in his group or just the fact that they had a legendary Sannin as their sensei.

Reina however simply just raised an eyebrow knowing that the same man that would be their sensei was also Naruto's godfather.

Shortly after all the announcements had been made, a spiky, grey haired man walked through the door.

"Hello, my name is Jiraya."

* * *

A/N:

Haha... yeah no excuse really this time besides the fact I injured my wrist... so anyways Naruto should be about 13 right now, Haku about 15 and Reina... somewhere around 13000ish give or take a few hundred. I'm not really putting too much into Naruto skill level until the first real mission and also I decided to make Jiraya the great godfather... which he should of been instead of a lazy pervert.... though he still is... just not concerning serious matters. So... sorry again for the late update.

-The Purple Critic


	9. Restraint

Disclaimer: Blah blah something about not owning Naruto etc etc etc

**Demon/summon talk **

_**Demon/summon thoughts **_

_thoughts _

**_Small lime/lemon warning: be advised_**

* * *

"Hello, my name is Jiraya."

Naruto looked at him curiously before thinking back at the paper, '_I don't remember seeing him on the roster' _he thought before looking over to Reina and Haku listening for their input.

Sadly enough all Naruto saw was Reina raise an eyebrow and Haku, of course couldn't care less seeing as she barely even knew who the man was.

"Team 13, come with me" said Jiraya, interrupting Naruto's thoughts as the three got up and walked out the door following the man.

Naruto, Reina and Haku followed Jiraya all around town as he seemed to have no point in mind before Haku suddenly had an outburst.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE GOING?!?!?" she yelled out before marching right up to the spiky haired man.

Jiraya turned around slowly in a menacing way before replying, "well I was going to get some lunch, but I can't seem to remember where Ichiraku's is," he said, scratching the back of his head.

Naruto and Reina face-palmed while Haku continued her tyrant.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T REMEMBER? YOU COULD OF ASKED ONE OF US," she continued loudly before Naruto wrapped both his arms around he waist and nibbled on one of her ears before whispering in a husky voice.

"Haku-chan, you know you shouldn't yell so loudly, it hurts my ears, and Reina even more."

"Gomen... Naru-kun," she replied sheepishly trying not to swoon in Naruto's arms.

Jiraya on the other hand, had watched the whole encounter proud of his grandson for catching such a cute girl or that was until Reina had also wrapped her arms around Naruto and began whispering in his ear about leaving her out, in which case Jiraya's perverted side came out and was even more proud of his grandson for nabbing two beautiful girls.

Suddenly speaking he said, "Well I didn't want to ask one of you because I'm your sensei and I wouldn't look too good if i began asking you all questions would I?" in a matter-of-fact tone.

Of course, the trio looked at him dumbly and of course looked around for someone to pop out and yell something along the lines of 'you got punked,' finding none they looked back to the man dumbly.

"It's down the street," said Naruto plainly before they began walking after the man.

* * *

--Ichiraku's Ramen stand--

When they had gotten to the stand, they all placed their orders before Jiraya began speaking.

"Ok, I may be your Jounin-sensei at the moment, but I have close to no info on all of you, so please tell me a bit about yourselves such as your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams.

Haku suddenly interrupted him, "I don't suppose you would want to start first, seeing as it's your idea?" she said while glaring at him for wasting her time she could of spent doing 'things' with Naruto.

Jiraya saw her point and decided to go with it, "Ok then, my name is Jiraya Namikaze," he said making Reina raise an eyebrow, "I was adopted into the Namikaze clan, and not born from it, my likes are writing _books_ doing _research_ and creating new Jutsu, my dislikes are snakes, pedophiles, and gays, my hobbies are doing _research_ and writing _books_ and my dream is to make you into the best team possible."

The three had heard the emphasis on 'research' and 'writing' and had no desire to find out what he meant by those words.

With that, Naruto, Reina, and Haku repeated the same things they said in the classroom 5 years earlier, not really adding anymore information about themselves to Jiraya's knowledge.

Jiraya he been somewhat frustrated but not too much, pausing for a second he asked, "Just out of question, what kind of team would you three like to be?"

Naruto, had originally planned to just finish his goal in the village before leaving it and just wandering the elemental countries, therefore he hadn't really put much thought into it.

"Aono... could you explain to us what the types of teams are?" Naruto asked with slight uncertainty.

"Well there are 3 types, frontal assault, support, and covert ops, frontal assault teams are expected to always be ready to be sent out on any assignment and must be equiped to deal with every situation seeing as they never know what it will be, while support teams are sent after frontal assault teams to provide medical support or just some extra firepower, and lastly covert operations are just as they sound, small assignments such as assassination, spying or just plain out infiltration, this team of course is one of the more dangerous types because support teams won't be able to make it in time or just be able to reach them in time normally.

The three turned to each other and hand a quick conversation, which was quite simple seeing as they had done plenty of mercenary work before coming Konoha which the majority of involved assassination, ending in his reputation as Ren Akashiya so the choice was obvious of course, seeing this would be the easiest.

Turning back, Naruto said, "We'd personally like to do covert ops."

Hearing this Jiraya wasn't too pleased as he wouldn't know as much as he'd like to about that type of team seeing as his own was frontal assault.

"Any particular reason?" asked Jiraya, hoping to change their choice.

The trio gave and eerie smiling before replying, "None in particular."

Hearing what he need Jiraya began to speak, "Well the I suppose this meeting is over, I expect you all to meet me at training ground 16 tomorrow at 9 am to asses your skills," and with that, he disappeared in a Swirl of leaves.

Annoyed, Naruto rolled his eyes before linking his arms with his girls and also disappearing, although with a swirl of fire instead of leaves.

--Back at the apartment--

When they arrived at the apartment, it had be 7 pm and was getting dark, Naruto went to take a shower, feeling a bit filthy and not wanting to go to bed feeling that way.

Leaving Reina and Haku together by themselves would always turn out to be a bad idea, well bad for him anyways.

Haku turned over to Reina before smirking, "**What?**" came Reina reply before getting cut off as a pair of lips covered hers.

Pulling away for a second Haku whispered in her ear, "You know, after the wake-up call this morning, it left me a bit _unsatisfied_," rolling her ear between her teeth on the last word.

Reina knew this would happen, seeing as Naruto refused to go all the way, which always left them a bit unsatisfied.

Of course, Reina needed her '_fix_' too, "**I suppose it's only right that I help you then,**" she said while trailing a hand up Haku's side, sliding up her shirt slightly.

Haku shivered at the intimate contact before grinning and slipping her own hands up Reina's shirt to fondle her breasts.

Reina let out a small gasp before removing Haku's, and her own shirts leaving them bare from the waist up, smiling, Reina latched her mouth onto one of Haku's raspberry nipples earning a squeal from said person.

"You know, that's a bit mean going straight for the goal," said Haku as Reina pulled back.

"**It's not like you complai-**" was all Reina could fit in before letting out a lusty moan as she felt Haku's nimble fingers in her pants sliding over her folds.

"Revenge is sweet," said Haku while latching her mouth onto Reina's left breast while fondling her right with her hands.

All Reina could do was squirm and moan as Haku had complete control over her, or that was until Reina lost concentration and undid her transformation Jutsu letting her real ears and tails show.

"You know," she said pausing for a second, "Naruto told me you had a point on your lower back you like having rubbed," said Haku while trailing her fingers down Reina's spine earning a shiver.

Reina of course knew what Haku was talking about, months earlier while Naruto had given Reina a back rub he had found her sweet spot, a spot where a large cluster of nerves was found on most full blooded kitsunes, the second he massaged there she had lost every coherent thought and orgasmed all over the bed, Naruto of course ended up apologizing with a big healthy blush on his face, while Reina couldn't have been any happier.

"**D-d-don't**," gasped out Reina as she felt Haku's hang go lower until it was just above her tails, where she began rubbing that spot on her spine.

Reina let out a scream to the high heavens as she orgasmed clutching onto Haku with her shaking form as she drenched Haku's hand that was still inside her pants full of her juices.

Reina just glared at her before she turned and found Naruto just walking out of the bathroom.

"You too alright? I heard a pretty loud scre-" he suddenly paused seeing the large stain on Reina's pants, suddenly it all clicked.

Backing up slowly Naruto attempted to walk back into the bathroom before the two rushed him.

"You wouldn't be trying to escape would you?" Haku said in a low voice, her hands trailing his body.

"**If you were, I don't think it would be a very smart idea,**" said Reina, voicing her thoughts and she trailed her hands over Naruto's neither regions.

With a sigh, Naruto gave them both a questioning look, in a moment they both figured it out.

"**We promise**/We promise," they both said in unison as Naruto began his ministrations.

Unlike most men, Naruto didn't just go straight for their private regions, he liked to explore all of their bodies, Reina's sweet spot being one of them.

Chaste kisses and light touches soon became frenzied and feral as their heated session went on.

"Naruto... Please...I need something in me," whimpered out Haku, as she gave in first, mostly for the fact that she was a virgin and wasn't used to doing anything '_more_' making her a bit more sensitive.

Naruto refused to go all the way, but he would be damned if he didn't satisfy his girls somehow, crawling up to Haku he cautiously kissed her weeping petals earning a small moan before diving in trying to penetrate her deep as he could with his tongue.

Reina hadn't wanted to be left out so she climbed over Haku and straddled her head as Haku went up to lap at her folds, moans sending vibrations deep into Reina's core.

Things began to heat up even more when Naruto took his right hand and placed two fingers into Haku causing her to moan loudly into Reina. His fingers would drive deep, tapping her core quickly before going back out and repeating the process.

"**I-I'm c-c-cumming,**" Reina managed to gasp out, getting Haku even closer to climaxing.

Naruto suddenly smirked and thought of the best way to end this, taking his left hand and with is index finger he wiped it across Haku's folds gathering as much juices as possible onto that finger before placing it on her puckered rosebud.

"N-no d-d-don't," before she could protest, he slide his finger in easily with a popping noise all the way up until the first knuckle and then began bending his finger, playing with her insides.

As Naruto entered her ass, all Haku could do was squirm and feel Naruto probing her insides, then suddenly his fingers drove deeper and touched something, she didn't have the chance to think, as she just couldn't hold it in, sweet blissful release came upon her, as she screamed into Reina triggering her own release as well.

Naruto made a point to remember where that spot was as he pulled the two girls off each other and held their quivering forms as they rode out their orgasms.

Haku was the first to come back to coherence and saw Naruto's throbbing problem, when she reached down to help him with it, she was stopped.

"Don't If you do, I'm not going to be able to stop, and you'll end up breaking your promise," he said in a strained voice. Haku though of course wanted to continue but breaking a promise to Naruto was not worth it.

Sighing in defeat both girls just pulled the covers over themselves and Naruto as sleep fell upon them.

The last thoughts between the girls were only about Naruto's control, he truly was different from every other guy.

* * *

A/N:

So yeah... not sure if it's a lime or a lemon, but either way it's my first time writing something like that, please comment if i wasn't detailed enough or etc

-The Purple Critic


	10. Test

Disclaimer: Something about me owning nothing etc etc etc

**Demon/summon talkings **

_**Demon/summon thoughts **_

_Thoughts_

* * *

--The next morning--

The trio had woken up without any problems the following morning and quite cheerfully one might add, seeing as Haku and Reina just had their "fix" leaving them in a great mood.

When the trio had arrived at the training grounds at the designated time, they noticed Jiraya hiding, quite well too if not for Naruto excluding an enormous amount of chakra making any foreign chakra all too easy to sense.

"Jiraya-sensei, you can come out now," Haku called out in his direction.

In slight shock the Sannin walked out and decided to question them, "How did you all know I was there?"

"**Well, Naru-kun here excludes plenty of chakra all the time, whenever we feel anything besides his it's all to easy to find,**" explained Reina.

Giving them a slight look of jealousy he began to talk, "Well, congratulations on that, you found me even though I was using some of my legendary cloaking Jutsu, I can't help but wonder if you've all had experience in this field before, seeing as you are proficient in Covert Ops and you had almost no reluctance in choosing," he commented near mumbling to himself near the end.

With a slight nervous chuckle the trio replied in unison, "Of course not..."

Jiraya looked them over for a second before locking onto Naruto's seal which was showing outside his shirt for easy access should the occasion arise.

"You know," he began, "Being a sannin and all does give me lots of field experience... and I'd never seen a necklace like that before... except on one person,"

Slowly catching on the team began quickly thinking of a plan. At first they thought having a sannin sensei would be great, but now seeing and experiencing it a normal sensei who wouldn't be able to teach them anything would of been nice too.

While the team was thinking Jiraya continued, "There was a story about a mercenary who slaughtered a full bandit camp within an hour and disappeared before anyone could arrive, but they had missed one person allowing the story to be told," pausing for a moment, he continued, "They said the man went by the name of Ren Akashiya, and was described very similar to you, yourself Naruto, though he was said to have red eyes and silver hair, they said he had worked with two other members seeing as no single man could do that, but never actually seeing it they just called one member ghost who seemed to be disappearing and reappearing as though through the mist, and the other one shadow, seeing as it never left his side."

"Doesn't ring a bell does it Ren?" before the sannin could react he had 3 blades on him, one at his jugular, another above his heart, and the third above his liver.

"I think you may know too much," said Naruto, slowly making sure to emphasize every word.

"I think... you should... move," said Jiraya, eliciting plenty of confusion, soon the questions were answered as the clone exploded causing them all to jump back.

Looking around, the group saw Jiraya jumping into the woods, holding a sign that said 'catch me if you can'.

Feeling the thrill of the chase, they rushed off after him as if taking down their prey.

* * *

--in the forest just outside the training ground--

The trio had been able to catch glimpses of the sannin for over an hour but hadn't managed to catch up with him.

Reina had began to get impatient and wanted to release one of her seals and get it over with, but persuasion from Naruto that the whole village would come, stopped her in her tracks.

"**Wow, what a sneaky bastard,**" commented Reina, running beside Naruto.

Suddenly 8 kunai were thrown at them from random directions, thinking quickly Naruto made three clones and had them all use kawamari on Reina, Haku and himself, placing them in harms away instead of the latter.

"Very nice," said Jiraya clapping on the branch of a tree nearby.

"You are such an annoyance, you know that right?" commented Haku idly before rushing him with a kunai.

"I know I am," he said before exploding and throwing Haku back.

"Wow another exploding clone, it's getting old," commented Naruto as he caught Haku and set her on her feet.

Jumping up they followed the old man's trail far along until they found him in the middle of a clearing.

Walking forward Haku was suddenly stopped by Reina.

Confused, Naruto pointed out the strange patches of dirt between the man and the trio.

"**You've got to be kidding me**," Reina said before tossing a rock into the clearing only to see it fly 80 feet into the air.

Thinking off the spot Naruto threw all the pebbles he could into the clearing hoping to blow the man up himself along with the entire field.

Suddenly a voice spoke up behind them, "Good job, but we're still not done yet," and once again Jiraya disappeared.

* * *

--Countless traps and ambushes later--

Naruto was becoming fed up with the dead ends. Coming up to another clearing they saw Jiraya but this time Naruto wanted nothing more to do than run over there and tear the old man's throat open.

"You know," said Jiraya, suddenly interrupting his thoughts, "It's perfectly safe this time, nothing in the clearing is going to hurt you," Naruto just laughed, "Fine, I promise on my title as Sannin that no harm will befall you if you enter this clearing," once again Naruto was cautious but the trio slowly walked out into the clearing.

"Any last words?" asked Naruto smirking before suddenly rushing the man.

"Just one, Activate," Suddenly with wide eyes Naruto grabbed both the girls and rushed out of the clearing fast as he could before he was frozen mid jump and suspended in the air.

"Stasis seals, interesting are they not?" commented Jiraya, plainly as if talking about the weather.

"You know, I really hate liars," said Naruto making sure to emphasize the word 'really'.

"Ah but if you remember, I said no harm will befall you and have you gotten any injuries yet? I don't think so, I just wanted to say... You pass."

The trio face faulted, "You mean this was just some kind of sick messed up gennin test?" asked Haku curiously.

"Yep" came his reply.

"But you know about the living outside the village part?"

"Yep" came his reply once again.

"**And you're still going to train us?**" this time asked Reina.

"Yep" repeated the Sannin.

"And is there a reason for this?" asked Naruto, becoming very irritant.

Suddenly smiling, Jiraya said, "Do I need a reason to train my godson?"

* * *

A/N:

Uh no excuse this time... just yeah... enjoy the story I suppose and I'll try updating somewhat... sooner

-The Purple Critic

P.S. I could use some Ideas... possibly... they'd be appreciated =)


	11. Team

Disclaimer: who really reads this? O.O

_Thoughts _

**Demon/summon talk **

**_Demon/summon thoughts_**

* * *

"Training my godson," repeated Naruto as if to get a feel for it. "Sound like a bad parody," he commented before breaking the stasis seal holding him along with Reina's and Haku's before walking off in no general direction in particular.

Jiraya raised an eyebrow at the behavior, "What, no hugs? no running to my arms crying grandpa?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder briefly almost to check if it was a bad joke or not.

"If you didn't want to be my godfather 7 years ago then what's the point of it now?"

And with that said he walked off leaving Jiraya alone to ponder his thoughts.

-At Ichiraku's ramen stand-

"**You know Naruto, he wasn't lying right?**" said Reina.

"Yes, I'm aware," he commented before returning his attention to his bowl of noodles.

"You should really give him a chance," said Haku, throwing her two cents in before returning to her own bowl of noodles.

Naruto pondered the thought for a second before dismissing it entirely.

"He can act like my godfather if he wants but it'll make no difference to me."

Both Haku and Reina were a bit unnerved by his announcement but seeing as it was his choice and not their own, they chose not to comment.

-Meanwhile at the hokage's office-

Sarutobi was a bit startled when Jiraya suddenly jumped through his window with an expression that could make fish seem cheery.

"How did he take it?" asked Sarutobi.

Jiraya just looked up for a moment before looking back down at the floor.

"That bad?"

"Yeah, he acted as if he didn't even care one bit," Jiraya replied in a somber voice.

Sarutobi gave him a look of understanding before returning back to his work.

"You know his life hasn't exactly been bad," for a moment Jiraya seemed to brighten up "It was a lot worse than 'bad' could describe" continued Sarutobi causing Jiraya to look down again, "The civilians would torment him worse than Ikibi would, but at least now that he's considered a Shinobi, it's against the law to treat a Shinobi that way."

After Sarutobi's comment, Jiraya just looked out the window before jumping out and leaving the hokage by himself.

"Hope he doesn't do anything too stupid," commented Sarutobi to no one in particular.

-With Naruto-

With lunch over the trio went back to the training grounds to wait for Jiraya after Naruto comment that he was still their sensei regardless of any relations he may have to them.

"I wonder where he is..." comment Haku as she balanced a kunai on the tip of her nose with chakra.

"**Haku you shouldn't do that, one day you'll lose focus for a second then poke your eye out,**" Haku grabbed the kunai with her hand before looking over at Reina as they both burst out laughing.

"Hahaha, that's a good one," said Haku while catching her breath.

"Hahaha yes, yes it was," said Reina before commenting "Where's Naruto?"

Both of them looked over to see Naruto practicing with his 10 blades, as Jiraya seemed to be questioning him on how it worked.

"Simply to put it, the puppeteers in Suna can do plenty with kunai and puppets so why can't a normal person just control a plain double sided blade? with a bit of wind chakra and some chakra strings you could keep them up in the air and attack and enemy with them while moving around to avoid attacks, If you add a few extra jutsu's I also use in with them you can also make them a bit faster," he explained while lazily spinning all of them making them look like a giant spinning circle.

Jiraya seemed to be pondering it before deciding it was quite simple and that just no one had ever thought of ever doing it with blades that had no handles.

"Alright so because I have only a slight Idea of your skills, would you all mind giving me a short summary of your skills?"

Reina and Haku looked to Naruto before receiving a small nod.

Jiraya turned to Naruto indicating he was first.

"Basically I like to focus on overall large offensive techniques and attacks such as using my blades to massacre large amounts of people while being fast enough to have them see nothing but my blades the whole time, and using jutsu and releasing my limiters as I see fit to dispatch of the slightly... more challenging enemies," Jiraya looked at him for a second before asking.

"What limiters do you have on at the moment?"

"Currently I'm working with 5 separate chakra limiters, and 10x gravity," replied Naruto trying to keep it vague as possible.

"And how does the different look happen that I've heard of so much when hearing about 'Ren Akashiya'?" asked Jiraya, trying to pry a little deeper.

"Demonic chakra has slight... side affects, but nothing you have to worry about," he replied briefly before indicating to Reina to start.

"**I stay by Naruto and take out anything he misses, my main weapons are chakra controlled gauntlets," **she said indicating to a pair of hidden gauntlets under her sleeves** "They lengthen and contract depending on how much chakra I put into them, and they're covered in paralyzing poison for when we're hired to capture missing nin, and I also specialize in speed.**" said Reina, finishing with a huff.

Seeing that Reina was done, Haku started, "I specialize in speed and stealth and normally I go in before Naruto does to scout recon and mark main targets with a small demonic chakra beacon that only Reina, Naruto and I can sense, I use several different types of poison on my senbon sometimes equipped with ninja wire to restrain targets," said Haku, before finishing with a sigh of boredom.

"So I'm guessing Reina is 'Shadow' and Haku would be 'Ghost'?" commented Jiraya.

"Yes I suppose that would be their 'should-be' names," commented Naruto before asking, "So what exactly makes you a 'legendary sannin'?"

"I specialize in stealth tactics and large offensive jutsu, along with Toad summoning," said Jiraya while giggling slightly when mentioning stealth.

"I guess we know why you're called the 'toad sage' now," said Naruto on an offhand note.

After sharing a few more lines of information, Jiraya instructed them to meet at the same place tomorrow at noon for a light demonstration of their skills and his own before grabbing their first mission.

-Back at their apartment-

"**Naruto, do you suppose Jiraya will actually be able to teach us anything? or will it just be us doing the same thing as always but with just 1 extra person,**" asked Reina.

Naruto just turned to look at her as they all lay in bed before responding, "I don't exactly know yet, we'll just have to find out."

And with that, they all just closed their eyes and fell into a dreamless night of bliss.

-The next day-

Naruto, Reina and Haku had been waiting at the training grounds for over an hour before Jiraya had decided to show up.

"Hello my young pupils!" exclaimed Jiraya before promptly hiding behind a bush as he was assaulted with kunai and senbon.

"What's with the rude welcome?" asked Jiraya, while hiding behind a bush.

Naruto simply pointed at the sun indicating that he had been late and that they would not put up with it.

Jiraya sweat dropped before speaking up.

"Alright for today's plan we're going to do a light drill then grab a mission depending on how well you do."

The trio looked at each other before looking back to Jiraya and giving a slight nod.

Walking into the clearing, Jiraya turned to face them before clearing his throat, "I'll be staying in the clearing while you three will try your best to subdue me and if you don't do it by 1 hour then we'll just grab a D rank."

Reina quickly flashed a look of annoyance at the mention of D rank missions while Haku simply chuckled at the old man's antics. Naruto on the other hand seemed indifferent the entire time before finally asking at the end,

"When do we start?"

Jiraya smiled before taking out a kunai and throwing it up in the air. Naruto, Haku and Reina saw the signal and flashed out of sight the second the kunai touched the ground.

Jiraya soon was dodging projectiles from every direction and seemed to barely be able to touch the ground as it was covered in traps.

Thinking they were trying their best Jiraya let out a laugh before asking, "Is that all you've got?"

Then all hell broke loose.

Naruto jumped out of a nearby tree quickly dashing past Jiraya causing slight confusion before Jiraya remembered his blades which came right after him.

Jiraya jumped back before quickly twisting mid air to avoid Reina's claws which seemed to know exactly where he would jump before becoming an inevitable for Haku's paralyzing senbon.

Jiraya fell to the ground twitching a bit but unable to move.

The three walked out of their respectable spots before grouping up right in front of Jiraya where Haku administered the antidote allowing Jiraya to move again.

"It would of worn off in a few hours, but I'm assuming you would want to move right away," explained Haku.

Jiraya just looked at them all before saying "Remind me never to underestimate you three ever again."

Naruto looked at him humorously before tapping his seal swinging lightly above his collarbone reminding Jiraya of their 'experienced' status that he seemed to have forgotten in the moment.

"Ah so I'm guessing you three won't be doing any D ranks?" he asked skeptically.

"No, but we are somewhat out of practice having spent the last few years in Konoha attending the academy with only light training and all," explained Naruto.

"So a light C rank sound fine to you guys?"

Naruto looked to Reina and Haku before giving Jiraya a nod before walking off towards the mission office.

-Mission Office-

Sarutobi was mildly amused at Iruka's actions when Jiraya had walked in with his team asking for a C rank the day after the team assignments had just been made.

"Jiraya! even if you are one of the sannin, 3 inexperienced gennin can not handle a C rank, besides you've had only 1 day which had to also include the gennin test, what could you have taught them?" Iruka shouted.

Without a hesitation Jiraya replied, "If during my gennin test they managed to incapacitate me, then I'm sure enough that they're qualified enough for a simple C ranked mission."

Iruka's mouth dropped as Sarutobi just chuckled before tossing Jiraya a scroll, "In there is a simple escort mission for a bridge builder to the Land of the Waves."

Jiraya looked over the scroll before walking out of the office with Naruto, Haku and Reina trailing not too far behind.

-In front of the Hokage's tower-

"We'll be meeting tomorrow in front of Konoha's gates where we'll meet the bridge builder at noon," Jiraya explained before continuing, "Pack for a weeklong mission and pack light," said Jiraya indicating that there was no need for heavy attack power on such a light mission.

The three nodded before disappearing respectively, Haku being enveloped by a glacier of ice before it shattered leaving nothing behind, while Naruto simply disappeared in a bright flash and Reina being enveloped in a column of red flames before dying down and leaving nothing behind, each making no sound at all.

"I've got to learn how to do that," muttered Jiraya before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

-The next day an hour before noon in front of Konoha gates-

Naruto, Reina and Haku were all in their fox forms relaxing under a nearby tree while waiting for Jiraya and the bridge builder.

"**It's nice knowing we'll be out of the village for a while,**" commented Reina before laying her head down next to Naruto's.

"Sure is," commented Haku before doing the same on the other side.

Naruto simply gave a sigh of satisfaction before dozing off again.

An hour later Jiraya arrived escorting what seemed to be a very drunk and smelly man.

Reina woke Naruto and Haku before all reverting back behind a tree before walking into the clearing towards Jiraya and the bridge builder.

"This is all the protection I get?" exclaimed the bridge builder before remembering he had one of the legendary sannin also accompanying them.

Only giving a slight twitch of annoyance they turned to Jiraya, "Where are your packs?" asked Jiraya.

Naruto raised his right sleeve a bit showing a storage seal on his right shoulder before Haku and Reina did the same, indicating they had sealed all of their supplies in seals on their respective bodies.

Jiraya gave a nod before turning to the bridge builder and started his introduction, "My name is Jiraya and these are my students and we'll be guarding you until we arrive at the Land of the Waves."

The bridge builder gave them all a quick look before speaking up, "My name is Ta-"

"That won't be necessary" said Naruto, cutting him off.

"Very well," interrupted Jiraya, before Tazuna retort.

"If there's nothing else, let us be off."

And to the Land of the Waves they left off to.

* * *

A/N

Hahaha... so funny story, the chapter's been sitting on my desktop for weeks now... just never really bothered to do anything with it until now... so here it is.

To make a few things clear to those of you who seemed to never have read fanfiction before, it's complete fiction none of it has to relate to the real manga, I could make Naruto a Horse for all it's worth, though I like to keep a sense of reality and stick with the storyline somewhat, don't ask me to change it to follow the manga, If you want that then just go watch/read the manga instead of this.

Oh yeah... anyone want another lime? Just drop a yes/no in the review box and If I get over... say 5 or 6 then I'll write on in somewhere

Ja Ne

-The Purple Critic


End file.
